Feelings and Family
by Sahara-JJ
Summary: SpongeBob realizes his feelings for his friend Sandy, and Sandy hides the fact that she's always loved the sponge. Later on, there is a family trip to Texas, and some romance between Spandy's son and a squirrel from Sandy's hometown takes place...
1. Ponderings of a Sponge

**_SpongeBob_**

I still remember the first time I saw her. She was in jellyfish fields, and she was in trouble. And she wouldn't've made it without me.

»»—✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧—««

I don't think about that moment often. Or the fact that I then made a fool of myself when she asked me to tea. O-kaay, maybe I do think about that. But the part I think about most is the fact that we can never love each other because-

Wait! What am I saying? Sandy is just a friend, and she's nothing like me! She's a land squirrel, for Neptune's sake! Just an air-breathing, invention-building, flea-biting, furry land squirrel, with big teeth, and sharp claws, and, and- the most beautiful eyes! And that tail! I wish I could just lie on the grass and curl up with her beautiful, bushy tail curled around me, and we could be close without that _stupid_ helmet in the way! Whenever we're together, either she has to wear her helmet or I have to wear mine. If only I could breathe air, even for just for a minute! If only I could have _one minute_ with Sandy, I would show her how I truly feel…

Who am I kidding? I give up. All these years, I've been telling myself that Sandy is just a friend, but ever since I first saw her, wrestling helplessly with that giant clam, I have felt something, _different_ towards her. She's not like the other girls, and I don't mean because of the fact that she can't breathe in water. I want to be near her. I want more than that. I want to spend every moment of the rest of my life with her. Is this love? Does she feel the same way? There's only one way to find out.


	2. Confession

There it is. The most amazing place in Bikini Bottom. The place that 'defies the laws of physics', or whatever Sandy said. The only place where Sandy can breathe without her bulky suit and helmet. The Treedome.

It looks so nice, with the big oak tree, the picnic bench, the flowers, the-

Barnacles. Flowers.

»»—✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧—««

"Thanks again!"

It sure was nice of Frank to open his shop on his day off for me. I can't believe I started off to Sandy's without flowers! I hope she likes these ones. She says she likes the pink ones, but I got these because I know her favourite colour is blue. But red ones are meant to be a sign of love…

Love. How am I gonna tell her? Maybe I should've prepared something.

I can't do this. I can't do this. I-

I'm here.

That's it.

There's no going back now.

I just hope I won't make a fool of myself.

»»—✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧—««

**_Sandy_**

That's the doorbell.

"Coming!"

It's SpongeBob. With flowers. He must want something.

I saw him earlier. He was walking towards my house. Then, a few metres away, he stopped. Then he turned around and ran away.

But now he's back, hiding behind a bunch of the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen. I open the door, and he hands them to me.

"Th-these are for you, Sandy…" He says, looking at his polished shoes.

"Why, thank you, SpongeBob! I'll put them in a vase!"

He's blushing.

I get a vase, put some water and the flowers in it, and put it on the picnic table. I stand back to look at the beautiful specimen of under-sea flora.

"They sure are pretty…" SpongeBob says.

"Pertier than the Texas sky!"

"…Almost as pretty as you…" SpongeBob mutters.

"Why, SpongeBob! What makes you say that?"

He blushes again. "I-I…"

"You think I'm pretty?"

"No," he says, looking redder than Mr Krabs, "I think you're beautiful."

"Aww, that's mighty sweet of ya!" I say, but I'm confused.

Now, why in tarnation would SpongeBob say such a thing? He never-

Now that I think about it, SpongeBob _has_ been going out of his way to compliment me lately. And he's been coming over more often. I wonder-

"Sandy?" I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sponge's shaky voice.

"Yes, SpongeBob?"

"Sandy, we've been friends for a long time now and…"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think…" He pauses, thinking of what to say.

"Think what?"

"Do you ever think we could be more than friends?"

"Spongey, we're _best_ friends!"

"Yeah, but, more than that…"

"SpongeBob, I-" More than friends? What does that mean? Does SpongeBob actually_ like_ me? There are so many questions whirling around in my head, but instead, I just stand there with a puzzled look on my face.

"Never mind. I shouldn't have asked."

As SpongeBob turns to leave, I find myself calling after him. "No, don't go! I love you, SpongeBob!"

That's it. I've confessed. I've told the sea-critter of my dreams my true feelings. So why does he seem pleased?


	3. Love?

**_SpongeBob_**

I don't get it. I came here to tell someone that I like them, and instead, they were the one who told me. I was expecting to leave feeling sad and deflated, never wanting to leave my house again, but I'm still here, sitting at a picnic bench, fiddling with the corner of the red and white tablecloth, staring into the most stunning chocolate-brown eyes.

I guess I always knew she liked me. She's always the most worried whenever something happens to me. She always laughs when I tell jokes, even when they're not that funny. When she needs help with an experiment, she asks _me,_ even though _anyone _would be of more help than _me_, except maybe Patrick! She _always_ finds the perfect thing to say to me, and loves _anything _I give her. She knows me better than anyone does, except, again, maybe Patrick. And hey! If she _didn't_ like _me_, she would have found a boyfriend by now! _So many_ guys have tried to win her over, but she chose me over all of them, _including Larry!_

I must have been blind not to notice this before. If I had just realised this earlier, I wouldn't have been so hesitant to coming over this morning! But yet, here I am, sitting here with the most beautiful girl in the sea, eating sea-nut butter and jellyfish jelly sandwiches, and drinking the freshest lemonade I've ever tasted. I'm lost in her eyes, and don't notice she is trying to ask me something until I hear my name for the second time.

"SpongeBob!"

"Sorry, Sandy, I was in another world…" I say, and gaze into her eyes again. She giggles.

"Oh, _Spongey!_" she says, teasing me. She giggles again. "I was _asking_ if you're _free_ tomorrow!"

"Free? Tomorrow? You mean, you wanna do something with me, like-"

"A date?" she finishes for me. "Yeah…"

"O-ok," I say, letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Yeah! A date! I-I'd… I'd, _like_ that!"

"Ok, well, Friday night then?"

"After work?"

"Yes, after work. Meet you at the cinemas, at seven?"

"Yes. Seven. Straight after work." I say it aloud so I won't forget. "Sounds good!"

I look outside and realise it's getting late. "I better go home. See you tomorrow, Sandy!"

I stand up. Sandy does too. She follows me to the door, and before I can reach for the handle, she grabs me in a big hug. She has to kneel down and reach around in a funny way because of my water helmet, and to reach my height, but it feels good. It's different to how she's hugged me before. She's never hugged me with this much emotion before. It's like, all these years, she's been wanting to tell me that she loves me, but didn't, because she didn't know how I would react. But now, she can truly show me how she feels, because she knows I feel the same way. Then I realise, that's what I've been feeling too.

»»—✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧—««

**A/N:** I just realized that the time I made to be 'straight after work' doesn't match the Krusty Krab closing times, so I'll just pretend it does...


	4. A different side

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long for me to upload. This chapter has been sitting on my computer waiting, but I wasn't confident that it was ready, and I didn't have a chapter title, so I left it for ages.

I thought it might be interesting to play around with another character's perspective, and I think it came out really well. I hope you guys like it!

-Sahara

**_Eugene_**

The lad's been acting strange lately. Not 'I think I'll go help Plankton' strange, or 'Mr Krabs is wearing a kilt' strange, no this is a side of SpongeBob I haven't seen before.

He's been cutting the pickle slices into flowers again, and more than once I've caught 'im staring dreamily at nothing in particular.

I don't think me liddle heart can take it; he's not working to 'is usual standards!

»»—✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧—««

I just can't take it anymore.

SpongeBob's finished 'is normal duties, and twenty minutes before closing time, instead of asking for extra work like he usually does, he sat and started just staring at the clock!

"Mr Squidwaaaaaaaaaard!"

"Huh, wha?!" Squidward wakes up with a start. He sighs, then says, "What now, Mr Krabs?"

"What's wrong with SpongeBob?" I ask 'im.

"Everything!" he responds, then laughs in that maddening manner that sounds like a dying goose.

"Very funny, Mr Squidward." I say, not impressed, but that's Squidward for ye. "You know what I meant!"

"I think he's lovesick," Squidward says, choosing to be serious now, in fear of getting in real trouble. "He found out yesterday that the girl of his dreams has feelings for him, and they're going on a _date_ as soon as he finishes work."

"How do _you_ know all this?"

"I-I…"

"You've been reading his diary again, 'aven't you!"

"No, Mr Krabs! He _told_ me!" he says. "He thinks we're _best friends!_ He tells me everything!"

"Well, if you say so." I turn to look at SpongeBob, then back at Squidward. "Aye, I think you're right. But he's _still not_ working!"

Squidward grins, then starts using his 'persuasive voice'.

"Mr Krabs, it's been a long day." Squidward has a devious look in his eye. "There's only fifteen minutes left of it. SpongeBob's _finished _all the _usual _duties, and there're no customers… So why don't you just let us go?"

Actually, maybe that isn't such a bad idea. I turn back to look at the sponge. As Squidward said, there _is_ only fifteen more minutes of the day…

"Boyo!"

SpongeBob looks up, startled. "Y-yes, Mr Krabs?" he tries to stand up to salute, but trips on the table leg and falls flat on his face.

"Boyo, go!"

SpongeBob looks up from the floor, confused. "B-but, what about-"

"Go! Go to her, boyo!"

"Uh, aye-aye, Mr Krabs! Thank you, Mr Krabs!" he says. He seems surprised at my sudden generosity, and he rushes off before I can change my mind. I watch as he hurries out. It warms me heart to think that the little matchmaking sponge has found love himself! It makes me want to jump up and down and shout. So I do.

"The love boat has left the docks! The ship is sailing!" I shout after the lad. "Me money may be running away, but the love boat is sailing swiftly through the water! Go to her, boyo, go to her!" I sigh.

Squidward gets up to leave. I grab the collar of his shirt and steer him back.

"But _Mr Krabs!_" he complains, "You said we could go _home!_"

"Not you, Mr Squidward." I smile. "_You_ are going to stay _here_ until you've pulled your _weight_!"

"But, Mr Krabs! That's _not fair!_"

"Of course it's fair! SpongeBob _finished_ all _his_ work!"

"SpongeBob! Come back! Come do my work for meeeee!"

But it's too late for that. The lad's already halfway to Sandy's house.


	5. The Reef

**_Sandy_**

Why, it's SpongeBob! What's he doing here so early? He must've gotten off work early. No, that's not possible; Mr Krabs would _never_ do that! So how is the little square dude outside my house right now?

»»—✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧—««

**_SpongeBob_**

I hope Sandy doesn't mind me being early, or coming to her house instead of meeting her at the cinemas like we agreed, but I couldn't just go and _wait _there! Sandy wouldn't be expecting me early, so she wouldn't come until seven!

I guess I'm not _that_ early, I was only let off work fifteen minutes before the _usual_ time. But even if I _had _been let out at the usual time, I still should've gone home to freshen up…

I'm glad Frank didn't close as early as usual today; otherwise, I wouldn't've been able to get flowers and chocolates!

At least I chose to do _that_ before I came here, cuz you can't just turn up early at a girl's house without gifts…

»»—✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧—««

"Aww, shucks, Spongey, you shouldn't have!" is what she says when she sees the flowers.

"I know those are your favourites…" I blush. I knew she'd love them.

"And chocolates as well! That's mighty sweet of ya!"

"Well, I couldn't just _turn up_, could I? Without something _nice_ for my Sandy!"

Sandy looks confused. Have I done something wrong?

Oh, stop being so worried, SquarePants! It's probably because she wasn't expecting me early, or because I brought her flowers _and_ chocolates! I should apologise for coming without any notice.

"I'm sorry I'm early, and for coming here without telling you I was going to…"

"Why SpongeBob, that's _perfectly _alright!"

"W-well, you looked shocked…"

"I'm just surprised you got off work early, is all!"

"O-ok, well if that's all…"

"Come on, Spongey, let's go see that movie."

Boy, I was so worried about Sandy being upset with me that I completely forgot why I came in the first place!

»»—✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧—««

**_Sandy_**

So, here we are. Reef Cinema.

I've been here before, but not at this time of day. It looks so lovely in the evening, with the glistening lights, and the underwater sun setting in the distance. The floodlights flick on as the sun disappears behind the horizon. I sigh. It just looks so nice!

"The Reef always looks its best at sunset." SpongeBob seems to read my thoughts.

"Ain't it just gorgeous?" I agree.

A fish comes out the back door and climbs on the roof to light the torches on the rooftop. I still haven't been able to figure out how they light fires down here. Surely it's impossible?

SpongeBob opens the door for me and we go in.

"What movie do you want to see, Sandy?" SpongeBob asks.

"Gee, I don't know SpongeBob, maybe we shoulda thought about that before we came!"

"Well, uh, there's 'Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy'-" SpongeBob says, looking at the posters on the wall.

"I thought you promised Patrick you'd see that with _him_?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess…"

"What about the new 'Starfish Wars' movie?" I ask. I've been longing to see it.

"Nah, I'm more of a Trekkie." SpongeBob says. I should've guessed. I can imagine the little dude playin' around with laser guns, shoutin' "Pew! Pew! Pew! Bang!"…

"Sandy!"

Oops! "Sorry SpongeBob, I was imagining you playing with the Fleet's toys!"

"Wha- toys? Why would they play with toys?"

"Oh, you silly, naïve little sponge!"

"Really! They're adults! They wouldn't-"

"Never mind, Spongey, just pick a movie!"

»»—✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧—««

**A/N: ** Ok, so this was going to be longer, but it's already pretty long, so I will post the next part as a new chapter. Don't forget to follow, favourite and review if you'd like to see more, and check out my DeviantArt page! If it takes a while for the next installment, don't fret! I'll never give up on this fic, I'm just a little slow to update...


End file.
